Advances in fashion design involves not only crafting garments into new shapes and new configurations, but also the incorporation of new and innovative materials into fashion designs.
New materials are constantly being developed. Although many of these materials have a very interesting appearance, they often are not manageable and thus impractical for the creation of garments.
To provide a metallic appearance on a garment, foil sheets are sometimes attached to already woven panels of fabric and used in garments. The result is a uniform metallic appearance that can be rather harsh. Little can be done, however, to lessen the impact of the solid metallic surface. Accordingly, this type of metallic coating is likely to be only used in the most avant-garde of fashion designs.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant in an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.